Alternate Dimension Shenanigans
by Gigabyte2598
Summary: It's an alternate Dimension where every character is a different Gender from the original books. Not only that but the group of Demi-gods find themselves in a strange world where People bend elements, Gen (Percy Counterpart) and her friends must help Aang and the Gang to defeat the fire lord. Will they have the skill to survive in this new world and what surprise awaits them in the
1. Chapter 1

Gen's P.O.V

It was nearing the end of the summer break and everyone was preparing to leave, the gang and I, which includes Me (Percy counterpart), Lucas (Annabeth counterpart), Lily (Jason counterpart), Jack (Piper counterpart), Phoebe (Leo counterpart), Sean (Hazel counterpart) and Jess (Frank counterpart), were getting together one last time for this summer.

We went to meet at Zeus' Fist, and once we were all there, we were about to head off to the arena when a strange portal opened up in front of us, it was a black swirling mass of pure power, I could feel the power radiating off it. We went to move around it but it started to pull us all through, everyone of us were struggling to get away but it pulled us in.

It spat us out in the middle of what appeared as a throne room, I looked around and guards materialized all around our group, that's when I realized that everyone else has been knocked out cold. I continued to examine the room and noticed a man was sitting behind a row of flames, he spoke for the first time, 'who are you? And how did you get into the middle of the royal palace?' I replied by saying, 'my name is Gen, and I do not know how I got here, by the way I have a few questions. First of all, who are you? Where exactly are we and would you be able to help my friends and I to get back home?' the man replied by saying, 'I am Fire lord Ozi, you are in the middle of the royal palace of the fire nation soon to be the capital of the whole world, and no I will not help you go home in fact you are going to help me, would you people happen to be benders?' I was really starting to get confused, Fire nation? Fire lord? Help him? Benders? 'Ok, hold up for a second what do you mean by fire nation, Fire lord, Benders, and one last thing why would I help you, you seem to me like the bad guy in this situation?'


	2. Chapter 2

Ozai's P.O.V

Who is this girl talking back to me; she must either have no brains or be really powerful to stand up to me. Hmm maybe I should play along and see which one it is, 'the fire nation is a great nation which contains a people of extreme power; I am the Fire lord or the person in charge of this great nation. Benders are people who can control one of the four elements Fire, Air, Water and Earth, being the fire nation I guess you can tell which one this nation is famous for. Now about helping me what skill do you posses that may be of use to me?' This girl's expression hadn't changed the whole time I had been talking. She obviously is not impressed with my rank.

Her friends were starting to stir at her feet so I just kept her talking so she did not notice, she replied to me by saying, 'I have control over, Lightning, Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Love, Speed, Light, the dead, shadows, Wine, Madness and countless other things that I care not to mention, And I'm guessing that you have some fire ability.'

Oh my it seems this girl is powerful I have to have her on my side or locked away because if she went on to the Avatars side the fire nation was doomed.

Gen's P.O.V

My friends were finally starting to wake; I knew that this guy was obviously bad news so I was trying not to get into trouble until the others woke. I told him some of my powers, after the awakening of Gaia each of the Olympians gave me their blessings in thanks, and my friends became immortal trainers, with the same deal as the hunters about the immortality with falling in battle. I had declined godhood again but they had to make me semi immortal like the trainers because I was too powerful.

The guy "the fire lord" was asking me another question he asked, 'what do you know about the Avatar and his friends?'

'Avatar? Who or what is that?' The guy chuckled, 'the Avatar and his friends are a bunch of do gooders who would like to stop us from taking over the other nations, Earth kingdom, and Water tribe, and we already eliminated the Air nomads. The avatar can bend all four elements. I would like you to help me eliminate this threat; you will find the avatar and his friends in the Earth kingdom near the serpents pass. 'Whatever man me and my friends are out of here, and don't try to stop us you will only get hurt.' By that time all of my friends were standing up and checking the place out.

At that point "the fire lord" flipped out, he shot lighting at me, I didn't bother stopping it, it hit me square in the chest, 'Ahh, that tickled, but your going to have to do better than that.' The guy looked at me shocked (catch the Pun) while we walked out to go and look for this Avatar guy and his friends. We came across a few guards but they weren't any trouble.

As we commandeered a boat from he dock we set off using a map we had found near the helm towards the place marked on the map labeled the Serpents Pass.

**What will happen, will they join with the Avatar or fight against him, will they help him defeat the fire lord or will the fire lord find a way to stop them. Wait and see for the next instalment of Alternate Dimension Shenanigans.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aang's P.O.V

We were traveling down the serpents pass when we came upon a fire nation ship. Seven teenagers in weird clothing got off and started for us. We all got in our battle stances but that didn't faze them. One girl in particular seemed in charge. The Seven walked up to us and the girl said, 'are you the Avatar and his friends?' I replied, 'Yes, I am the avatar and these are my friends, Katara, Sokka, Togh and Zuko. Who are you?' I looked at them and for he first time noticed their weapons (in this story only benders can be effected by celestial bronze) assorted knives, swords, bows and arrows were about these kids. The girl answered by saying, 'I am Gen, this is Lucas, Lily, Sean, Jess, Jack and Phoebe, and we have been looking for you ever since this guy who called him self the fire lord talked to us, not a nice dude, I insult him once and he shoots me with lightning.' Lucas or at least I think his name is Lucas says, 'But you know it doesn't affect you though, Gen.' 'I know, I know, but it's still not nice to go shooting lightning at people, you don't see me doing that every time one of you insult me, right?'

'Wait hold on a second, you're a fire bender?' 'Yes, and other stuff, why do you call it bending?' the girl replied.

I was completely astounded, 'Wait you can bend more than one element, how many can you bend exactly?' Katara asked.

The girl looked embarrassed. The guy Lucas whispered something in her ear, which kind of sounded like, we can trust them, go on tell them but don't reveal all, we don't want to scare them. The girl sighed before answering, 'I can bend your basic four elements water fire earth and air, but I can also bend others as well, but I don't like to brag so I won't tell you the others but here is a hint, You and her totally like each other you should get together.'

I blushed as I looked at Katara and noticed she was blushing back. WOW I mean wow; she might be even more powerful than me. I decided to test this theory, 'Hey maybe you and I should show each other what we can do later.' She gave me a sideward smirk before continuing, 'Yeah, sounds good, so where you guys heading maybe we could help?'

Zuko's P.O.V

Ok this girl must be quite powerful to take on my father. Like she read my thoughts she sent me a glance that said believe it. I sent her a glare and before Aang could reply I said, 'How do we know we can trust you, for all we know you could have been sent by the fire lord to take us out. Who are you people anyway and how did you obtain these strange powers?' The guy Lucas stepped forward and said, 'you can trust us, if we wanted to hurt you, you would be dead right now. In terms of who we are, we are Demi-gods, half human, half god. We are each a child of a different god, Gen here is a daughter of Poseidon the sea god, I am a son of Athena goddess of wisdom, Lily is a daughter of Zeus god of the Sky, Jack is a son of Aphrodite goddess of love,' I couldn't help myself I laughed at that, 'you're joking, you son of a love goddess,' 'Yeah, and don't think because of that I won't be any good at fighting.' 'Anyway, Sean is a son of Hades, god of death and the underworld, Jess is a daughter of Ares god of war, and Phoebe is a daughter of Hephaestus, god of the forge and blacksmiths.' Continued Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quickly before the chapter begins please review my story. It would mean the world to me and make me want to continue the story.**

Katara's P.O.V

Cool that girl is the daughter of the sea god; she must be a master at water bending. 'Ok, you can come with us, and Gen can I talk to you I have a few questions, and I'm sure everyone here will get along. At the moment we are on our way to meet up with our friends to see if they will back us up for our invasion of the fire nation, (in this story, Zuko joins the gang before the eclipse) and besides we need all the help we can get, ok lets go, should we ride Appa or is he still to tired to fly Aang?'

Phoebe's P.O.V

'What the heck is Appa, is he a flying mechanical dragon, that would be awesome.' 'Phoebe' my friends chorused, I shrugged my shoulders, 'Appa is my flying bison, and no he is not to tired to carry us to our destination.' Aang said as Appa came up behind him and roared. Whoa no that's weird; on Appa's back was what appeared as a saddle and a small fury Lemur? Which jumped up onto Aang's shoulders. Ok now this was just weird, who were these people?

Sokka's P.O.V

Mechanical Dragon? Sheesh these kids were weird, what next giant walking statues, man these kids needed to be checked into a mental hospital. We were on our way to half moon bay, and 7 random people in weird clothes started talking to us claiming to be half god, whatever a god is? I decided to speak up, 'Umm, by the way what's a god?' Phoebe replied, 'A god is an immortal being who has unbelievable powers over a certain aspect like Zeus, he control's the sky and all of it's features like lightning. In terms of us demi-gods, a certain god or goddess has fallen in love with a mortal and had a half god half human child. Yeah, I know it's a bit confusing but you get used to it.' Ok I thought at least that clears that up so these kids were half all powerful beings who are immortal and cannot die. 'So let me get this straight you,' I said as I pointed to Phoebe, 'are a blacksmith.' She nodded, 'Cool because I need help with making some amour for Appa, and you,' I continued pointing at Lucas, 'are the son of the wisdom goddess, so does that mean you are coming up with battle strategies?' 'She is not only the wisdom goddess but the goddess of battle strategy, so yeah, that is a yes.' Lucas responded. ' Awesome, can you help me check my battle plans and make sure they will work. Oh and also could I talk to you Jess about the same thing.' Lucas and Jess nodded.

Toph's P.O.V

Son of the god of the underworld, I wonder if he can control the Earth like an Earth bender, 'so you, what's your name,' I said pointing at the boy named Sean, 'can you control the earth? Oh and by the way just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see you.' The boy nodded, 'yes, I have abilities over the Earth, and let me guess, you can read the vibrations in the earth to see?' I nodded. 'Awesome so can I talk to you later about some stuff I'm wondering about?' He nodded.

Zuko's P.O.V

Maybe I can talk to that Lily girl about the lightning thing, and I want to see how good this son of the love goddess really is at fighting. 'Hey, lily is it? Could I talk to you about your lightning powers, and Jack I really would like to see how good you are at fighting.' They both nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review my story I need more reviews**

Aang's P.O.V

We headed off down the serpents pass on Appa, with the seven strangers with the weird clothes, which had the worlds camp half blood printed on the front, I decided to ask about the clothes and this camp. 'So what's with the weird clothes?' The kids laughed, but Jack replied by saying, 'We thought you guys were the ones with the weird clothes but since we are in your world I guess were the ones with the weird clothes, well in our world this is the type of clothes that everyone wears.' Oh I thought, 'well what is this camp that is mentioned on your shirts?' 'Well,' Gen said, 'we aren't the only children of the gods, so we go to this camp for half bloods/demi-gods where we train to become heroes and learn to survive in the real world so we aren't killed by monsters, other kids live there all year round because we are to powerful and would attract to many monsters, but most campers are summer campers.' 'Ok, what are you guys, year round or summer campers?' I asked. Lucas answered by saying, 'everyone except for Gen and I are year rounder's, but Gen and I tend to get attacked by a lot of monsters because monsters who defeat famous and powerful demi-gods become famous and well known.' I replied by saying, 'So you guys are famous?' 'Yeah well who wouldn't be famous after turning down godhood and redesigning Olympus, which is the palace of the gods.' Lucas replied. I looked at them both in amazement, 'wait which one of you turned down becoming immortal?' Gen raised her hand and said, 'well there was a really good reason, I had an awesome boyfriend and I would hate to leave him and watch him grow old and die.' Lucas put an arm around her, and for the first time I realized that there were couples within the group, Gen and Lucas, Lily and Jack, Sean and Jess.

Time skip 3 hours

We finally reached half moon bay, the seven teens had spent the whole trip talking to us and explaining about their world and life, then it was our turn, we told them about the avatar and bending and the spirits, none of it was remotely surprising for them since they lived in a world where statues can walk and talk. It was very interesting learning about their world, especially about their gods, and how they live forever. I still can't believe someone would turn down the chance at becoming a god, but I can understand the reason behind it.

When we got there all of our friends from around the world were there. Even though we don't have the earth kingdom army we still had an impressive amount of people to fight with us. The teens were accumulating strange looks from our friends. It was actually quite funny.

Sokka called everyone for the war meeting after he had, had a chat with Jess and Lucas about the battle strategy. I came over at one stage and it was clear they had been in battle many times before and knew a lot about what the enemy would try and do, I promised myself I would ask about their adventures later. The invasion plan was set and explained by Sokka and Lucas to the assembled army.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ozai's P.O.V

After the mess was cleaned up around the palace, I sat down in my previous position, the throne of the fire nation. Just as I got comfortable, a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the throne room, this one was similar to the one that those stupid teens came through. This one seemed less powerful and more evil than the last. Three men stepped out of the portal and looked around. All three of the men stopped with their eyes on me. 'We are the Titans Kronos, Atlas and Hyperion, and we are here to take this world for our own, submit now and your city will suffer minimal damage.' Said the man in the middle. 'I am fire lord Ozai and who are you to come barging into the royal palace of the fire nation and demand the world? I do not care if you are like those seven bratty teenagers I…' 'What seven teenagers? Did they have orange shirts on with swords and bows and arrows?' The right one interrupted. 'Yes, but what does it matter to you?' I replied. 'Everything those seven teenagers defeated us in the last war of the titans, and did one of those kids have wavy black hair and sea green eyes?' 'Yes, there was and she seemed quite powerful. She really got on my nerves, and destroyed half of the royal palace in the process of leaving. Let me guess you hate her too?' 'Damn right I do, she almost single handedly defeated us all, and we are immortal.' The two other men nodded agreeing to what the left one said. 'So I guess we have something to gain from working together to defeat this girl. With my army and your strength and power, we will destroy this girl, the avatar and their friends.' I said warming to the theme. 'I am Kronos, this is Hyperion and Atlas,' the man in the middle said pointing to his left and then to his right hand side. 'I am the titan lord of time and king of the titans, Hyperion is the titan lord of light, and Atlas here is my general and the titan lord of strength, and together we are the three most powerful of the titans, and you are?' 'I am fire lord Ozai; lord of the fire nation, and soon to be ruler of the world. Also I have a few questions of my own, what exactly are titans, also that girl said something about powers, is there anyway to obtain some of those powers?' 'Titans were the beings before the gods; we are immortal beings of extreme power. Around 2000 years ago my kids the gods overthrew us titans. That upstart Zeus chopped me into 1000 pieces and threw me into the deepest part of the underworld, but when I returned to the world I was killed by that upstart Genyvieve Fencer, a mere demi-god. By the way gods are like the titans in some ways immortal and all that but demi-gods are half god half human. With the powers she gained, she obtained them through the blessings of the gods. Oh and she and her friends also gained semi-immortality, which means she never ages but can still be killed in battle.'


End file.
